Lavi Kurosaki
Not much is know about Lavi, he keeps his past a secret. He is the Chalice Bearer. Age: 10,015 (Though he appears to be a Teenager.) Personaility: Strangely, Lavi acts differently, depending on his mood, and which emotion he is expressing Strongly. Lavi's favorite thing to do is play with people in Fights, determining their Strengths, and using his powers on a low rate. Only one person has seen through this, the Los Caidos Commander, GobloxofRoblox. Blood Type: O+, but is Blackish Weapons: Mukō Shikai. Call: Mukō, fuse me with the Void. Power: Fuses my body with the Void. Muko appears as a black sword. Can absorb life to heal wounds. Bankai. Call: Mukō, Banish those to the Void. Power: Summons Void to devour the opponents soul. Power: Boidokattā ボイドカッター- A Energy attack that forms a Crescent shape blade that cuts any in its path. Bankai: Multiple Blades follow their Target. Boidokyanon ボイドキャノン.- A powerful Energy-based attack that must be powered up before use. In Bankai, Mulitple forms of this attack can be used. Boidogēto ボイドゲート .- Summons a Gate to the Void to strengthen attacks. Kokū no sekai 虚空の世界 .- Used with BoidoGeto, It Boido no tsume ボイドの爪. Vu~oido no honōヴォイドの炎- Summons a Black Flame in battle. History Everything I touch turns to ashes. Every move or thought, everything I am is destruction. My blood is black, so I feel it’s a sign I'm not human, something that sleeps inside me, waiting to wake up. I look at humans with Envy, Destruction is within their Blood, and they know it. I though, have no idea where Destruction comes from. My Soul has no answer, nor my zompaktou. When I was eight, I saw a cat with a forked tail, inside a forest as I looked at the Soul Society. A man named Aizen was with me, he promised to take me to the soul society when I was ready. I heard a voice say "Don't trust him, He is evil!" I turned around to see the cat watching me, and then saying "You can hear me?" he said. I nodded yes. "Son, his Son." It said as it ran off, leaving me to wonder what he meant. I looked at Aizen and ask, "Am I human?" He responded, "Yes, you are, even Hollows are Humans." Days later, Aizen never came back, but the cat returned, and mocked me for not listening. Its voice was drilled into my head, I suddenly covered my head trying to ignore the cat, but it was no use. I looked at the burning fire, just dancing in the wind, somehow calming me, when the fire turned black and blue. The Cat became Startled again, yelling “His Son, your his Son!” I shouted back, “WHOSE!?” The Cat ran away though as I asked. I felt something gooey in my hands suddenly; I looked down to see black goo dripping from my face. I realized it was my blood, and backed myself into a tree, even though I knew I couldn’t escape my own blood. An old man came by and saw me, and saw me bleeding. He helped me and took me in. He lived with his wife, on the mountain side by a village. Their sons were away, training to be soul reapers. Their Daughter stayed, and took care of them, knowing she could take over for her parents as Elder unless a male wasn’t there. She was furious when she saw me, but hid it in her mind. One night when I was nine, the old was ailing and told me get his medicine. I went down and found his daughter dumping the pills into a trashcan. “What are you doing!?” I yelled when I saw her. She turned a slapped me, and said “Demon child.” She turned away and finished her job. I stared at her, angry she was doing this. I looked at her when she left the room when her body combusted into flames. “Those flames again………..” I thought remembering a year ago. I ran to her and tried to help, but it was no use, she died but the fire spread throughout the house. I heard the old couple scream upstairs, and I ran toward their room. I opened the door to find the fire had spread to their room. They were already dead, their bodies covered in flames. I ran outside to find the villagers trying to put out the fire. They stared at me, when I realized the fire was on my head forming horns. One shouted “He caused this, he’s a Demon!” Another “Kill him!” They chased me into the woods, where the cat reappeared, mocking me again. “I told you, should have listened to me.” It mocked. I climbed the tree where it was and hid. The villagers passed us as it said “I can help you, if you want.” He said. I nodded yes to him. “I can only make the power sleep. It’ll reappear if your body becomes comes in contact with a demon. _________________________________________ First Life: Lived 15 years, but not much is know do to some complications in my Second Life. Second Life: My most Peaceful Life, I lived 10,000 years in peaceful sleep. I was awakened somehow and found Los Caidos, where after some time, I was killed by Mumei. Third and Current Life: My most Troubled life. Its seems Civilization is going to collaspe. Valde and Los Caidos are working together to fight Zeno and the Xacres. Though I'm being tried as a Xacres Spy. Category:History